The skies were grey
by Artemis Falcone
Summary: What if the Malfoys had lost one of of their own during the Final Battle? How will this impact the remaining members, and the outcome of the 2nd Wizarding war? Narcissa's death! DarkDraco! NewReality!
1. Chapter 1

The skies were grey

The clouds had entirely engulfed the Sun,

Leaving the school in darkness,

If it's still considered a school.

Bodies lie among ruins,

Memories among the shattered pieces,

Never to be made whole again.

The air reeks of Death,

Taste of ashes.

The silence that followed was deafening,

And excruciatingly painful.

The Boy who Lived had fallen,

All hopes from escaping this hell hole is gone.

Left in the hands of a blood purist.

An insane blood purist at that.

The only thing more cruel than hope is hope itself.

Hope against the unthinkable, the harshness of reality, the inevitable…

Power is not hope, it is the phenomenon of making things physically happen.

The end is near...

and of course, Saint Potter decided to rise again…


	2. Chapter 2

The muggle phrase: "All hell broke loose" would be a clear understatement.

Longbottom, with his declaration of war, sliced the snake's head with Gryffindor's sword.

This appealed to the light side, the people on the side of Hogwarts, retaliated against His forces.

The Dark Lord's side responded in kind, with Aunt Bella by his side. Loyal to the hypocritical half-blood bastard to the very end, following him even to death.

Its intriguing to think what her reaction would be, when she finds out that one who shares her blood had reduced the Dark Lord to this pitiful waste of garbage.

Well, guess we'll never know.

Among the people who stood by the Dark Lord's side, they didn't even participate in the final battle. They just stood out, screaming a name, HIS name.

One, a Mother, who had loved her own child that she betrayed the Dark Lord in the Forbidden Forest and risked death. The other, a Father, who had fallen from grace but still loved the child in his own way.

 _If only the child had arrived on time, if only he had listened to the screams and begging of his parents, if only he had listened and tried not to be a hero, if only he had not been a coward, if only he had not been a self-proclaimed aristocrat, if only he was born to another family, if only he was never born… if only he was never in this mess. If only…. she didn't die…_

This family was never destined to be on the light side to begin with, with centuries of pureblood tutelage, teachings, brainwashing.

And yet, not on the side of the Dark, who they have failed, lost favor in and even betrayed.

They don't belong to any side.

So what side are they truly on? The answer: Their side.

Cry, bleed and fight **only** for each other.

 _How ironic is it that her own selfish decision to save the Chose one, just to see her own son, her Draco, had ended up damning him instead?_

Safe to say that the Light had their reason to fight again, with or without Harry. Students, Professors, members of the Order, even the house elves, had risen and fought valiantly against the Voldermort and his cult. Bodies dropped, and yet the momentum cannot be stopped. This is War.

"Draco! Draco! DRACO!", Narcissa Malfoy shouted against the roars of war, alongside her husband. The battle be damned, she no longer wanted any part of it. This family was her priority. Her husband may had led them astray, but **Malfoys** stay together **no matter what**.

Lucius stood beside her side, shouting and searching, occasionally pulling his wife to safety to avoid a wild curse from some dueling morons.

No matter how much it's all his fault, he had never ever intended to harm his family. He wanted them safe, no matter what the cost.

On their sides, people were duelling. They saw the Dark Lord battling against 3 duelists simultaneously, McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley, and losing. The Professors that is.

Lucius would have laughed at them, if the Malfoys were not in such a pathetic state that they were currently. They quickly fled to the innermost hell to find their son.

 _Shit shit shit shit. Wheres Mother,_ Draco fervently searched for them in the crowd.

 _They had to be here somewhere._ _They had surely joined the Dark Lord's side for the final showdown. Where are they?_

Luckily nobody decided to bother him. Dark side or not, casting jinxes at him or some death curse. It's probably because he was useless, a nobody, a fool who lost his wand to Saint Potter from a tug-of-war, and even his own mother's inside the Room of Requirement.

 _Damn it, just where are they?_

"DRACO!", He hears them again. But faintly. _Mother? Father?_

He dashed towards those calling for him. Tears threatened to fall.

 _Years of holding his Pure-Blooded stature be damned, this was_ _ **HIS**_ _family._

And he will allow his emotions to break. _For once, let him feel the fear of losing his parents, and emotions of being reunited in the end._

He dashed across Bella, during her duel with the Weaslette. Running and dodging any stray curses until...

"YOU!"

Narcissa turned to her right and saw the mask of a death eater. "You dared lie to the Dark Lord that Potter was dead!"

Lucius quickly shoved her behind him.

Both were wandless and at the mercy of this no-ranker.

The man ripped out his own wand, and lunged at the couple.

Lucius was flung directly into the ruins, with a twitch of the wand, and the man was upon her.

" _Avada Kedavra"_

The last she saw the faint of blonde hair standing far away, looking at her with eyes.

Those beautiful grey eyes, that had astounded her since she first held him.

Those eyes that would plead with her to read an extra book before bedtime, eyes that begged her to buy the heaps of candy, eyes that would be the last ones she would connect to.

 _*Thud*_


	3. Chapter 3

_No. My mother. Dead? Killed by some unknown death eater. There was no dramatics. Just the colour of green and she dropped. Lifeless, like all the others._

 _No no no no no no no no!_

Draco dashed towards the man, the man who dashed his only hope of continuing living a normal life in this hell.

 **Hope.**

Draco took the man by surprise and plummeted him to the ground. He started punching, screaming, tearing, destroying the man before him with his fists, nails, anything.

He snatched the wand from the man and _Avada_ him. _Green again. Just green. Green green, green, the only thing colour most beautiful to now. Isn't it funny?_

He stood up, and kicked the man off of him and knelt down beside his mother's body.

Draco stared at her, what's left of Narcissa née Black Malfoy. The most beautiful person someone could have had in their life.

He was not worthy of her, no. He was the reason she was dragged into this.

Yes, his father may had bare some responsibilities for this.

But Draco was the one who had not objected to any of it.

Maybe it because of the conditioning.

But Draco was ultimately the trigger that killed his own mother.

 _No._ He will not accept this. He will not accept the fact that his own mother had just dropped dead on the floor. Like all the other worthless and nameless people.

 **He** will reject this reality.

 **He** was the Heir of the Malfoys, one of the _Sacred 28,_ one of the most prominent Pure-Blooded family, whose history dates back centuries and even millenniums.

Draco is the Son of Narcissa Black, the most beautiful and mature lady whose love had saved him. Son of Lucius Malfoy, a high ranking and respected official in the Ministry, and a follower of the Strongest Dark Wizard's inner circle.

 **He** will not accept this reality.

Draco took one last look at his mother, and brandished her killer's wand.

It's time to reaffirm his allegiance to the Dark Lord.

 _Now, to find fucking Potter._

Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's constricted arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart.

For the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she toppled, and the watching crowd roared, and Voldemort screamed.

Harry felt as though he turned into slow motion: he saw McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn blasted backward, flailing and writhing through the air, as Voldemort's fury at the fall of his last, best lieutenant exploded with the force of a bomb, Voldemort raised his wand and directed it at Molly Weasley.

 _"Protego!"_

Harry twitched the hawthorn wand, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does... I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

A red-glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

 _"Avada Keda-!"_

" _Tenaci Mortis"_

Voldermort's body was knocked to the side.

All eyes, including Harry's turned to the caster: Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Everyone. EVERYONE was stunned.

The Boy Who Lived was interrupted in the Finale, with the Darkest Wizard of all time, by Draco fucking Malfoy?

Harry's eyes was trained on Malfoy as the latter waltzed in front of Voldermort.

Few wands from the crowd was already pointing towards the Malfoy's Heir, with paralysis jinxes on their tongue just in case he decided to aid the Dark Lord. The majority of the crowd, including Harry, was just stoned.

Draco descended upon the Dark Lord's body, and stared into his lifeless eyes.

Well, it would be appropriate to call it lifeless if he was actually dead. But the curse does not kill.

The Dark Lord just stared directly into the Draco's eyes, unable to move or speak. Just stare.

"Don't bother doing any wandless magic, my Lord."

Again the Dark Wizard tried, but to no avail. Draco just stared and then, smiled.

"See you on the flip side"

"Malfoy!", He turned.

"What do you think you're doing?", Potter trained his wand at Draco.

Well, HIS own wand against him. Not that it matters.

He ignored Saint Potter's accusations and pointed his wand at the Dark Lord.

" _Modum Tenebras"_

The Dark Lord's body slowly dematerialised before everyone, until it was gone. Just gone.

"What did you do to Riddle? Tell me!", Harry positioned his wand at Malfoy, and proceeded to take small calculative steps towards him. Even more people in the crowd had started to raise their wands.

Draco Malfoy took one last glance at Harry Potter...

" _Modum Tenebras"_

,,, and dematerialised


End file.
